The story of Kanshinru
by Shutingstar
Summary: Etwas kitzelte mich an der Nase. Ich machte die Augen auf und sah, dass der Wind Kirschblütenblätter anwehte. Ich schaute interessiert zum monströsen Kirschbaum und glaubte ein Déjà-vu zu haben. In der Krone saß ein Mädchen. Die Haarfarbe verschmolz fast mit der Blütenfarbe, zu einem tiefen blutrot. Ich blinzelte ein paar Mal um sicher zu gehen, dass ich mich nicht täuschte...


**Prolog**

„Sanosuke."

Der schwarz haarige Mann wachte auf.

Der Mann weckte ihn grob.

„Sanosuke, steh auf."

Er erhob sich.

„Kenshin, was ist den jetzt schon wieder los?"

„Bei uns wurde eingebrochen."

„Was? Wo?"

Ich stürzte mit ihm hinaus und begegnete Kaoru die auf den Boden saß und auf den Zaun starrte.

„Kaoru! Was ist los? Was ist passiert? Wo ist Yahiko?"

Sie zeigte auf das Tor.

„Banditen. Viel zu viele. Sie haben sie mitgenommen."

„Wen?"

„Kenji und Kanshinru." flüstert die besorgte Mutter.

Wir rasten auf das Tor zu und trafen einen völlig erschöpften Yahiko außerhalb der Stadt.

„Yahiko!"  
„Folgt ihnen! Schnell! Es sind zu viele! Sie haben Kenji und Kanshinru!"

„Wie konnte so etwas passieren? Was ist mit dir passiert?"

„Fragt nicht, sondern sucht sie. Ich komme nach."

Wir rannten die verlassenen Straßen entlang und suchten nach einen verräterischen Geräusch.

Dann sahen wir Lichter.

„Wie wollen wir sie angreifen? Kenshin?"

Er antwortete nicht, aber sein Blick sprach Bände.

Wenn er denjenigen in die Finger bekam der für das alles Verantwortlich ist, würde er dafür bezahlen.

Die Männer schauten sich überrascht um.

Kenshin zog sein Schwert. Das ungewöhnlichste Schwert überhaupt. Eine umgekehrte Klinge.

Er stürzte sich auf die Meute und schlug sie alle nieder.

Ich musste nicht viel tun. Aber keiner war tot oder tödlich verwundet. Nur soweit verletzt das sie nicht mehr aufstehen und kämpfen konnten.

Als er sich gerade nach seinen Kindern umsah, erblickte ich einen Mann der die Seitenstraße hinunter rannte.

„Ja, lauf nur du Feigling." murmelte ich schadenfroh und schlug meinem Gegenüber die Faust ins Gesicht.

Der Anführer lief ein Stück weiter weg, mit Kenji an der Hand in Richtung Wald.

Kaum hatte Kenshin das gesehen, war er auch schon weg.

Ich folgte ihm so schnell ich konnte.

Als ich ankam versetzte er dem Anführer gerade einen Streich, der in Ohnmächtig werden ließ.

Kenji versteckte sich hinter einem Baum und schaute seinem Vater erstaunt zu.

„Kenji, komm her." sagte ich.

Er kam zu mir und ich nahm ihn an die Hand.

„Onkel Sano. Wer waren die Männer?"

„Das waren böse Leute. Aber jetzt sind sie weg." sagte ich und strich ihm beruhigend über die dunkelroten Haare.

Im Gegensatz zu seiner kleinen Schwester war er schon 10 Jahre alt und sie wurde heute sieben.

Kenshin schaute sich suchend um

„Kenshin, wo ist Kanshinru?"

.„Sie ist nicht hier. Wahrscheinlich hat einer der Männer sich von der Gruppe getrennt."

Ich erinnerte mich düster an den Mann der zum Fluss rannte.

„Mist." murmelt ich.

„Was ist los, Onkel Sano?"

„Alles in Ordnung."

Ich ließ ihn runter und er marschiert schnurstracks zu seinem Vater.

„Du wolltest doch nicht mehr gegen Andere kämpfen, Papa."

Er nahm in auf die Schultern.

„Tut mir Leid. Nur manchmal muss man einfach zum Schwert greifen. Aber ich hoffe das es nicht mehr vorkommen wird."

Damit gab sich der Kleine zufrieden und wir übergaben ihn Yahiko, der uns entgegen kam.

„Wir müssen noch Shinru suchen." war die Begründung und dann rannten wir zum Flussufer.

Der Mann von vorhin war nicht zu sehen.

Ich glaube Kenshin hat jeden Stein umgedreht und jeden gefragt der in der nähe war.

Aber unsere Suche blieb erfolglos.

Mehrere Wochen versuchten wir Kanshinru ausfindig zu machen und den Verursacher dieses Desasters zu lokalisieren, aber erfolglos.

Der Anführer hatte sich selbst erstochen und er war scheinbar der einzige der wusste wo die Kinder hingebracht werden sollten.

Nach Angaben der Meute hatten sie es von Anfang an auf Kenji und Kanshinru abgesehen. Kenshin wurde schon richtig grob, was ja eigentlich eine Seltenheit war.

Nach sechs Monaten bat Kaoru, Kenshin er solle aufhören, sie sei für immer weg. Kenshin konnte nicht viel dagegen sagen, weil er selbst nicht in guter Verfassung war. Er und Kaoru hatten eine unheilbare Krankheit, die durch den Stress die die Suche verursachte hatte nur noch verschlimmert wurde.

Sieben Jahre später starb er. Und ein Jahr danach auch Kaoru.

Kenji hatte von Kenshin und dessen Meister eine Samurai Ausbildung genossen wie kein Zweiter. Er ging auf Wanderschaft und half Leuten die Unterstützung oder Schutz suchten.

Yahiko übernahm das Dojo, das immer mehr Ansehen gewann und ich machte mich immer noch auf die Suche nach der verschollenen kleinen Tochter meines besten Freundes.

 **1\. Kanshinru**

Es war Nacht. Eine Sternen lose finstere Nacht.

Meine Beine bewegten sich gleichmäßig auf der wohl bekannten Strecke.

Ich spürte die rote Flüssigkeit deutlich auf der Wange und an den Händen.

Ich schlug einige Harken in den nächsten Gassen und konnte so, die wild pfeifende Polizei abschütteln.

„Haltet den Attentäter auf! Chigatana, bleib stehen!" riefen sie in die Nacht heraus.

Erschöpft ließ ich mich am Flussufer, außerhalb der Stadt, nieder.

Auftrag ausgeführt.

Keuchend wusch ich mir Haare, Gesicht und Hände im Fluss.

Das dunkelrote Blut verdünnte sich im Wasser und war nicht mehr gesehen.

Als ich einigermaßen sauber war, zog ich mein Schwert aus der Scheide und kratze das schon trockene Blut ab.

Die in Rinnsalen verlaufenden festen Krusten, klebten wie Pech an Schwefel.

Nur mit mühe, konnte ich es endlich einigermaßen reinigen. Schließlich tauchte ich es noch ins Wasser und wischte es noch mit einem Lumpen trocken.

„Da ist er!"

Ich schreckte auf. Drei Polizisten standen hinter mir und beleuchteten mein Gesicht.

„Was? Ein Mädchen?"

Sie haben mein Gesicht gesehen!

Erschrocken und unkontrolliert zog ich mein frisch geputztes Schwert aus der Scheide, stach dem einen in den Hals und dem Anderen in die Brust.

Als ich mein Schwert aus dem leblosen Körper zog, atmete ich keuchend ein und aus.

Bedauernd schaute ich auf das erneut besudelte Schwert.

Wieder wischte ich das Blut weg und ging schnell weg, bevor ich noch mehr Polizisten begegnen konnte.

Als ich in einem anderen Stadtteil von Nagoya ankam ging der Mond schon langsam unter.

Ich zog die Schiebetür des Hauses auf, vor dem ich stand.

„Du hast lange gebraucht." sagte Nagasaki. Er war ein spindeldürrer Mann mit eingefallenem Gesicht und kurzen Schlammfarbenen Haaren.

Die kleinen, dunklen Wiesel-ähnlichen Augen blickten mich funkelnd an.

„Jetzt bin ich da." sagte ich schroff.

Immer hatte er etwas zu meckern.

„Ikone erwartet dich."

Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern und folgte ihm in das nächste Zimmer.

Ikone war der Anführer einer Bande, die illegale Aufträge bekam und ausführte.

In den letzten Jahren ist sein Ansehen deutlich gestiegen, so das er ständig Aufträge für mich hatte.

„Chigatana." sagte er zu mir. Er nannte mich immer so.

Seine Beiden Wachen, Ginko und Kongo standen wie Wandschränke neben ihm.

Ikone saß dagegen auf einem kleinen Podest, unter sich ein Kissen.

„Auftrag ausgeführt."

„Gut. Der Nächste erwartet dich in der Nacht."

Ich verbeugte mich knapp und wollte gehen.

„Chigatana.."

Ich drehte mich langsam um, die Hand schon Richtung Schwert.

„Sei pünktlich."

Ich verzog nur das Gesicht und ging.

Ikone hatte mich aufgezogen, weil mich meine Eltern ausgesetzt hatten. Auch wenn ich ihn nicht ausstehen konnte, verdiente er meinen Gehorsam.

Ich hatte keine Erinnerung an mein Leben vor Ikone. Er hatte mich mit 7 Jahren auf der Straße gefunden und aufgenommen, das ist jetzt schon 9 Jahre her.

Inzwischen bin ich 16 Jahre alt.

Damit ich Essen und Unterkunft bekomme, musste ich Aufträge von seinen Geschäftsleuten ausführen. Anfangs nur kleine Taschendiebstähle bis er schließlich vor einem Jahr angefangen hatte mir Morde aufzutragen.

Die ersten Male ein furchtbares Erlebnis, inzwischen eine ganz normale Sache.

Ikone hatte mir als Kind erzählt, das ich schon davor das Schwertkämpfen erlernt hatte und nur noch Erfahrungen damit machen musste. Komischer weiße hatte ich habe keinerlei Erinnerung an das Schwerttraining bevor mich Ikone unterrichtete, in seinem Stil: Zenshinstyl.

Nagasaki ließ mich durch und machte mir die Tür auf.

Bis zum Abend war es noch lang.

Es hatte angefangen zu regnen.

Ich lief durch die stillen Straßen von Nagoya. Die Nässe ging mir durch Mark und Bein. Meine Haare klebten mir am Kinimo. Mein Schwert hatte ich schützend unter den nassen Stoff versteckt.

Ich kam zu einem hell beleuchteten Haus.

Der Innenhof hatte ein kleines Dach, unter dem ein Kind mit seiner Mutter spielte.

Ich blieb stehen und schaute den Beiden zu.

Sie waren so glücklich und geborgen.

Ich stand eine ganze Weile im Regen, bis mich das Kind entdeckte und zu mir gehen wollte.

Ich erinnerte mich nicht richtig an meine Mutter. Meinen Vater hatte ich auch nur noch als einen Schatten im Gedächtnis. Es war ein Wunder das ich mich noch erinnerte, den ich hatte sonst keine einzigste Erinnerung an mein Leben vor Ikone.

Die Mutter hielt erschrocken ihr Kind fest und warf mir einen feindseligen Blick zu.

An solche Blicke schon gewöhnt, ging ich weiter zu meinem Lieblingsplatz.

Ein riesiger alter Kirschbaum der am Ortsausgang stand und seine schützenden Äste über eine kleine Halle und ein Haus hielt.

Das Haus war bescheiden und war zugleich doch ein gemütlich wirkender Ort.

Ich kletterte auf den Baum und lehnte mich an meinen üblichen Ast. Auf dieser Höhe konnte ich alles was in der Halle vor sich ging beobachten ohne gesehen zu werden.

Die Halle war sehr interessant. Sie ermöglichte jungen Leuten Erfahrung im Schwertkampf zu machen.

Dieser spezielle Stil dieses Dojos zeichnete sich für ihre perfekte Verteidigung aus.

Sie kämpften mit zwei Schwertern und hatten schon neun Schüler. Der Sohn des Meisters war Nummer fünf. Er hatte struppelige schwarze Haare und laubgrüne Augen.

Unglaublich Ausdauernd und Zäh, aber ziemlich Dickköpfig.

Ich sah ihm immer beim Training zu. Er dürfte im gleichen Alter wie ich sein.

Es hatte inzwischen aufgehört zu regnen, so das ich meine Waffe hervor holte und an meine Schulter lehnte. Ich schaute in die wunderschöne Krone des uralten Baumes.

Die Blätter glitzerten von den Tropfen. Die Blüten strahlten in einem tiefen rot, da sie Sonne gerade aufging.

Ich strich mir die Haare, die die gleiche Farbe wie die Blüten jetzt hatte, aus dem Gesicht und hielt sie in den Wind.

Ich genoss die Stille und den Frieden.

Die Blätter raschelten im Wind

Ich erwachte je aus meinem Frieden. Ein Mann, der im Innenhof des Hauses saß machte ein Geräusch und rief mir etwas zu.

Ich fixierte ihn automatisch. Senkte aber schnell den Blick und kletterte den Baum wieder hinunter.

Gerade als ich los rennen wollte , hörte ich das Tor aufgehen.

Ich rannte los. Der Mann hatte eine weiße Hose und eine weiße Jacke an. Seine dunkelbraunen Haare wurden nur von einem roten Band zurück gehalten.

„Bleib stehen!"

Das erschreckte mich nur noch mehr und ich rannte ihm förmlich davon, das Schwert in einer Hand.

An der nächsten Ecke hatte ich ihn abgehängt.

Wer war das? Einglück hat er mich nicht erwischt.

Die nächsten beiden Tagen hatte ich einen Auftrag nach dem anderen und konnte nicht zum Kirschbaum zurück kehren. Erst am vierten Tag, hatte ich ein paar Stunden Zeit.

 **2\. Déjà-vu**

„Guten Morgen Herr Sagara."

„Guten Morgen."

„Habt ihr gut geschlafen?"

„Ja und nochmals vielen Dank für ihre Gastfreundschaft. Ich bin ihnen sehr verbunden."

„Gern geschehen."

Der Mann, er dürfte in meinem Alter sein, war ein hochgewachsener Mann mit langen dunklen Haaren.

Zwei Kinder in Begleitung von einem jungen Mann, kamen auf uns zu.

„Papa! Papa!" Zwei Zwillinge tanzten um ihren Vater herum. Der ältere Junge sah genauso aus wie der Hausherr, nur das er grüne Augen hatte.

„Shikaku zeig unserem Gast doch bitte unser Anwesen."

„Klar." Er schaute mich freundlich an und führte mich auf die andere Seite des Innenhofes.

Nach dem er mir die einzelnen Zimmer und Räume gezeigt hatte, kamen wir zur Halle.

„Das ist der Stolz unserer Familie. Die Kampfschule. Sie ist klein aber hat viele Schüler."

„Beeindruckend." sagte ich nur und wir gingen weiter.

„Meine beiden kleinen Schwestern kennst du ja bereits. Arane und Aoi. Meine Großmutter Obane, mein großer Bruder Chikuma, der heute nicht da ist und mein Vater Oronchi." Er deutete auf die Zwillinge, eine alte Frau am Brunnen und den Hausherren.

„Sie können so lange bleiben wie sie wollen, Herr Samurai."

„Nenn mich Sanosuke."

„Und mich Shikaku."

Er grinste mich an. Der Junge erinnerte mich ein wenig an Kenji.

Er musste los, so das ich es mir an einem Pfeiler zum Innenhof bequem machte und in den Himmel schaute.

Ein wunderschöner Morgen. Schläfrig schloss ich die Augen. Eine leichte Brise kam auf.

Etwas kitzelte mich an der Nase. Ich machte die Augen auf und sah, dass der Wind Kirschblütenblätter anwehte. Ich schaute interessiert zum monströsen Kirschbaum und glaubte ein Déjà-vu zu haben.

In der Krone saß ein Mädchen. Die Haarfarbe verschmolz fast mit der Blütenfarbe, zu einem tiefen blutrot. Ich blinzelte ein paar Mal um sicher zu gehen, dass ich mich nicht täuschte.

Als ich sie genauer betrachtete, stieß ich aus versehen an einem Eimer, der klappernd zu Boden fiel.

Aufgeschreckte von dem Geräusch, schaute das Mädchen mich an.

Eisblaue Augen schauten mir entgegen.

Wenn ich nicht selbst bei der Beerdigung teilgenommen hätte, hätte ich gedacht, dass dort Kenshin sitzt, in frühen Jahren.

Dann begann mein Gehirn zu arbeiten.

„Kanshinru?" flüsterte ich.

Das Mädchen hatte es aber nicht gehört. Sie kletterte wie ein Wiesel vom Baum und verschwand.

„Halt bleib stehen!" rief ich verzweifelt und rannte ihr nach.

Sie lief aber wie der Wind, viel zu schnell. Die Haare wehten im Wind. In einer Hand hatte sie einen langen Gegenstand. Ich verlor sie bei der nächsten Straße aus den Augen.

„Das ist doch kein Zufall!" murmelte ich und ging zurück zum Dojo.

Ich war noch völlig in Gedanken, als ich endlich bemerkte das Shikaku mit mir sprach. Scheinbar war er schon wieder zurück.

„Was ist los Sanosuke?"

Ich schaute verstört zum Kirschbaum.

„Ich dachte ich hätte eine Person gesehen."

Er folgte meinem Blick und verstand sofort.

„Du meinst die rothaarige Frau?"

Ich blinzelte.

„Was weißt du über sie? Wo wohnt sie, weißt du ihren Namen, wo kann ich sie finden?"

Shikaku blinzelte überrascht.

„Ähm. Sie kommt fast jeden Tag her. Auch wenn wir noch nie mit ihr geredet haben gehört sie einfach zum Baum. Oma hat immer gesagt sie sei ein Baumgeist."

„Sie ist aber kein Geist."

„Vater und ich meinen das auch. Aber sie ist schon seltsam. Manchmal verstecke ich mich unterm Baum und höre ihr leise zu. Sie singt sehr schön, aber nur wenn sie denkt das sie alleine sei."

Ich wurde immer aufgeregter.

Hatte ich sie endlich gefunden? War die Suche endlich vorbei?

„Was singt sie?"

Shikaku musste mich für völlig verrückt halten, aber das war mir gerade so egal.

„Immer das gleiche Lied. Es geht in dem Lied um Krieg, verbunden mit Liebe, die das Blut stillen soll. An sich eigentlich ein grauenhaftes und trauriges Lied."

Jetzt war ich mir ganz sicher.

„Ich muss sie finden!" sagte ich.

Shikaku lachte.

„Jagst du wirklich einen Schatten nach?" Der Kerl war ja so was von frech! Mich juckte es trotzdem nicht, was er dachte.

Wenn ich das Yahiko und Kenji erzähle!

„Hallo! Erde an Sanosuke, bist du noch da?" Dieser Grünschnabel sollte schon 16 sein?

Ich gab ihm eines hinter die Löffel und wollte unbedingt aufbrechen.

„Warte doch mal! Du kennst dich doch gar nicht in Nagoya aus und wie willst du sie den finden?"

„Shikaku hat Recht." sagte der Hausherr, der hinter ihm stand.

„Warum ist euch das Mädchen so wichtig? Aber eigentlich geht mich das nichts an."

Er überlegte einen Moment.

„Shikaku, du begleitest und führst unseren Gast, aber wenn er aus Nagoya hinaus will, kommst du zurück."

„Ja."

Ich marschierte mit ihm in die Innenstadt, da wo ich sie verloren hatte.

„Halt nach roten Haaren Ausschau. " sagte ich.

„Du scheinst sie gut zu kennen." setzte er an. Er wollte mehr erfahren.

„Ich war sogar bei ihrer Geburt dabei." sagte ich forsch und suchte immer wieder, jeden Winkel ab.

„Aber sie ist scheinbar ein Straßenkind."

„Das will ich eben herausfinden, Schlaumeier."

„Rote Haare sollten nicht so schwer zu finden sein. Die Farbe ist so selten, das ich die Personen an zwei Händen abzählen kann."

„Weniger als fünf Finger."

„Woher weißt du das so genau?"

„Ich kenne 3 Personen mit der Farbe."

„Und wen?"

Ich schaute ihn gereizt an.

„Du bist echt nervig, weißt du das?"

„Aber du brauchst mich als Führer."

„Halt einfach den Mund." knurrte ich.

„Da ist was rotes!" rief er und zeigte aufgeregt die Straße hoch.

Ich rannte hin und wollte die Person herum drehen.

„Kanshinru!"

Die Frau drehte sich um und versetzte mir eine Ohrfeige.

Das "Rote" war ein Tuch gewesen, das sie sich über die Haare gezogen hatte.

„Was erlauben sie sich?"

„Entschuldigung, Miss. Ich habe sie mit jemand anderen Verwechselt."

Als ich wieder zurück ging, kam mir Shikaku entgegen.

Als er den Handabdruck auf meiner Wange bemerkte, biss er sich vor lachen auf die Lippe. Schnell wechselte er das Thema.

„Also Kanshinru heißt sie, ja?"

„Nein." log ich.

„Wenn du ihren Namen doch weißt, kannst du doch eine Suchaktion nach ihr starten lassen."

„Natürlich." sagte ich deprimiert und ablehnend.

„Die Polizei findet sie bestimmt!"

„Ist ja schön und gut, aber sie würden mich für verrückt erklären, noch bevor sie zu suchen beginnen."

„Warum den?"

„Nach ihr wurde 5 Jahre gesucht. Die Besten der Besten waren auf ihre Spur angesetzt, aber blieben ohne Erfolg und dann kommt so ein Spinner und behauptet sie gefunden zu haben."

Shikaku schaute mich an, als hätte ich ein Rad ab.

„Kann es sein, das sie Adlig ist oder sind ihre Eltern ziemlich reich ?"

„Nein. Ihr Vater ist nur verdammt einflussreich und bekannt." Ich machte den Mund auf und wieder zu.

„Warum erzähle ich dir das eigentlich? Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an!"

Er grinste.

„Zu spät."

Die Suche nach ihr, verlief nicht gut. Nicht einmal eine rote Locke, hatten wir gefunden. Es war als ob sie sich in Luft aufgelöst hätte. So langsam glaubte ich eine Einbildung gehabt zu haben oder dass sie wirklich ein Geist sei, wie Obane behauptete. Aber es passte alles so perfekt zusammen. Die Haarfarbe, die Augen, das Alter, der Kirschbaum und das Lied, das auch Kenji oft gesungen hat. Bei dem er immer an Kaoru dachte, weil sie es ständig Kanshinru vorgesungen hatte.

Mir blieb keine andere Wahl, als weiter zu ziehen, mit der Bitte, mich sofort zu benachrichtigen, wenn sie wieder auftaucht.

Ist meine Suche doch noch nicht vorbei? Wird sie so kurz vor dem Ziel doch noch scheitern?

 **3\. Ore shiketsu wa suru**

Heimlich kletterte ich auf meinen Ast und machte es mir bequem.

Ein Auge beobachtete die Umgebung ständig nach diesem Mann in weiß, aber er war nicht da. Der ganze Bereich um den Baum blieb absolut still. Mein Schwert lehnte ich an einen benachbarten Ast.

Ich hatte mich nur grob gewaschen. Wenigstens war das meiste Blut abgewaschen. Ich atmete einmal tief durch und sang leise mein Lied:

„ _Blüten tanzen im Wind,_

 _ein lächelndes Kind,_

 _purpurrot,_

 _rot wie Blut,_

 _fliegen sie dahin..._

 _Komm zu mir zurück,_

 _das vollkommene Glück._

 _vergeben sei das Blut,_

 _vergossen durch Wut,_

 _es ist jetzt endlich gut._

 _So viele Kriege,_

 _Große Siege,_

 _gebrochenes Herz_

 _so viel Leid und Schmerz._

 _Mehr Blut als Frieden._

Komm zu mir zurück,

 _nur für den einen Augenblick._

 _Vergeben sei das Blut,_

 _der inneren Glut,_

 _es ist endlich gut._

 _Kämpfen für sein Land,_

 _Tod und Friede gehen Hand in Hand._

 _Trauer und Not,_

 _bis zum Sieg oder in den Tod._

 _Komm zu mir zurück,_

 _das unerwartete Glück._

 _Wir sind nicht mehr allein,_

 _in der Wiege klein und fein,_

 _das Kind ist dein._

 _Die Blüten sind rot._

 _Rot wie die Glut,_

 _die deinem Innern wohnt._

 _getilgt von mir,_

 _der Liebe zu dir."_

„Du singst wirklich gut."

Ich schreckte auf. Der Sohn des Meisters stand unter dem Baum und schaute mich mit seinen grünen Augen an.

„Was willst du?" fragte ich leise.

„Mit dir erzählen, mehr nicht. Wie heißt diese Lied?"

Noch etwas misstrauisch, aber kooperativ lud ich ihn auf den Baum ein.

„Ore shiketsu wa suru."sagte ich.

„Es ist wirklich schön. Übrigens danke, für deine Gastfreundschaft." scherzte er.

Ich strich mir die roten Haare aus dem Gesicht. Mein Schwert hatte er noch nicht gesehen.

„Was willst du wirklich, Shikaku Mionzi?"

„Woher kennst du meinen Namen?"

Ich wurde leicht rot und schaute verstohlen zum Dojo.

„Ach so. Du siehst dir das Training von hier aus an!"

Ertappt senkte ich den Kopf. Ich weiß nicht, irgendwie verhalte ich mich in seiner Nähe anderster.

Eine Glocke läutete zum Unterricht.

Er schnappte sich meine Hand und zog mich vom Baum.

„Was ist los?"

„Mach doch mal beim Training mit."

„Das geht aber nicht! Ich habe weder die Erlaubnis noch Geld!"

„Erlaubnis offiziell bestätigt und Geld bekommst du von mir."

„Warum machst du das für mich?"

„Du sitzt da oben so oft und schaust begeistert zu, da muss man dir doch erlauben mit zu machen."

„Die Anderen werden sich über mich lustig machen!" Es ist besser, wenn er nicht sofort weiß, das ich ein Samurai bin. Warum kümmerte er sich überhaupt um ein Straßenweib?

„Keine Sorge. Wir kämpfen zusammen, dann wird das nicht so schlimm aussehen."

Wie süß! Mein Herz machte einen Sprung, ohne das ich es wollte.

Er zog mich hinter sich her, ich aber blieb einen Moment unter dem Baum stehen.

„Was ist los?"

Ich schaute ihn an.

Noch nie hatte sich jemand mit mir richtig unterhalten oder Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt.

„Danke, Shikaku." sagte ich.

 **4\. Erste Erninnerung**

„Komm wir müssen los." sagte er und zog mich mit sich. Ich wollte einfach nur mit anderen Menschen etwas unternehmen, Kontakt aufnehmen und Lachen.

Als wir bei der Halle ankamen, standen acht Jungen und Männer davor.

„Sie mal einer an. Kann es sein, das Shikaku eine Freundin hat?"

Der Junge war etwa im gleichen alter wie wir. Hatte kurze glatte schwarze Haare und stumpf graue Augen.

Shikaku blieb stehen und ich hinter ihm.

„Oh mein Gott! Eine Pigmentstörung." flüsterte der Junge neben dran, dem ersten Jungen zu. Er war doppelt so breit wie der kräftige andere Junge. Neben Shikaku sah er aus wie ein Walross.

Mich ließ das kalt.

„Chikuma, Makato, Masao. Das ist Kanshinru. Sie würde gerne mal mit machen."

Er hat zu den Männern gesprochen.

Sie waren bestimmt über 20 Jahre alt.

Einer der Drei hatte lange braune Haare zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden und seine Augen waren hellgrau mit einem grünen Schimmern. Er war schmächtig, hatte aber eine aufrechte Haltung und strahlte regelrecht Autorität aus.

Ich merkte sofort das Shikaku sehr viel Respekt vor ihm hatte.

Die Beiden anderen waren ein kleines Stück kleiner, aber waren scheinbar der Zweite und Dritte Schüler.

Der Eine hatte leicht gewellte, schwarzblaue Haare, während der Andere haselnussbraune gezackte Haare hatte.

Also der Erste war Masao, der Zweite Chikuma und der Dritte Makato. Alle drei waren stark. Ich hatte sie schon oft kämpfen sehen und beobachtet wie sie mit einer wahnsinnige Kraft an griffen. Chikuma war außerdem der große Bruder von Shikaku.

Oronchi kam zu uns.

Als er mich erblickte, hob er überrascht die Augenbraue.

„Kanshinru, schön dich auch mal aus der Nähe zu sehen." Woher kennen die alle meinen richtigen Namen?

„Sie kennen das Mädchen, Meister?" fragte Masao.

„Ja. Sag bloß du hast sie noch nicht gesehen." sagte Oronchi.

„Ich habe sie schon einmal gesehen." sagte Chikuma und wandte sich an mich.

„Du sitzt immer auf dem Baum und schaust uns zu, richtig?"

Ich nickte überrascht.

„Willst du eine Kostprobe haben, was man bei uns lernen kann?"

Ich nickte. Es kann nur meine Kampfkünste verbessern.

„Kann sie auch sprechen?" kam es arrogant aus einer Ecke.

„Bestimmt nicht."

Ich wurde sauer, blieb aber ruhig, so wie ich es bei Ikones grausamen Lernmethoden beigebracht bekommen habe.

„Was meinst du, wurde sie als Baby angemalt oder ist sie in einer Blutlache geboren worden?"

„Die armen Eltern, sie können sich bestimmt nicht mehr auf die Straße trauen."

„Wahrscheinlich waren ihre Eltern genauso komisch wie sie."

Jetzt wurde ich böse. Auch wenn ich meine Eltern nie richtig gekannt habe, dufte niemand, kein einziger, sie Beleidigen. Ich spannte mich an. Meine Mine sagte immer noch nichts.

Shikaku merkte davon überhaupt nichts, er sprach noch mit seinem Vater.

„Eine Promenadenmischung. Bestimmt ist sie überhaupt nicht hier geboren und ist Engländer."

Die können mich mal. Ich werde doch nicht mein frisch geputztes Schwert mit so dreckigen Blut beschmutzen. Ich faste trotzdem, aus reinem Reflex an die Stelle an dem mein Schwert hing.

Verwundert schaute ich nach einem Leergriff an meine Hüfte.

Ups. Mein Schwert liegt noch auf dem Baum, wie es scheint.

Auf einmal stand jemand hinter mir. Ich wusste sofort wer es war.

„Chikuma." flüsterte ich.

„Wenn du bei uns Konflikte lösen willst, dann nur mit dem hier."

Er sah mich fest mit seinen azurblauen Augen an und gab mir ein Holzschwert.

Dankend verwehrte ich das Kinderspielzeug.

„Aber ich habe noch nie mit so was gekämpft." sagte ich gespielt ängstlich.

Er drückte mir einfach das Schwert in die Hand.

Na super, als ob es nicht schon reichen würde, das ich gleich schon wieder kämpfen muss, jetzt muss ich auch noch mit einem Kinderspielzeug antreten und gegen einen Rotzlöffel kämpfen.

Die Beiden unverschämten Jungen standen inzwischen genau neben mir.

„Sie ist definitiv taub. Hallo Straßenweib, hörst du uns?"

Ich blieb ganz ruhig. Inzwischen schaute auch Shikaku zu.

Er knirschte mit den Zähnen, als mich die Jungen wieder und wieder beleidigten und ich ihn Zeichen gab, dass er sich da heraus halten sollte.

Selbst Oronchi und die Anderen waren erstaunt, blieben aber wo sie waren.

In der Zwischenzeit hörten uns sieben Schüler und der Meister zu. Sie bildeten vorsorglich einen Kreis.

„Sag mal willst du nicht oder kannst du nicht!"

„Bist du eine Statur? Zu Eis erstarrt oder einfach nur blöd?"

Ich sagte nichts oder ließ mir meine Wut anmerken.

„Taiki, Takashi haltet eure Klappe!" sagte Shikaku irgendwann doch und wollte sich auf sie stürzen, wurde aber von Chikuma zurück gehalten.

Taiki bekam so langsam echt die Hosen voll und hielt einfach seinen Mund.

„Takashi, vielleicht ist es so langsam gut."

„Nein. Kneifst du vor einer Frau?"

Taiki biss sich auf die Zähne, sagte aber nichts mehr.

Oronchi verschränkte die Arme und schaute gespannt zu.

Schließlich wurde es dem Jungen zu blöd.

„Du denkst wohl, du bist besser als ich!"

Er zog von seinem Rücken, das Holzschwert aus der Umhüllung und stürzte sich auf mich.

„Verteidige dich endlich oder hast du so wenig Ehrgefühl und Stolz wie deine arme kümmerliche Familie!"

„Meister Oronchi, geht endlich dazwischen!" riefen ein paar, aber der Meister hatte die Ruhe weg.

Gelangweilt machte ich einen Schritt seitwärts und das Holzschwert nicht einmal erhoben.

„ _Fester Shinru."_

„ _Ich kann aber nicht mehr."_

„ _Machst du etwa schon schlapp?"_

Ein Junge mit weinroten Haaren stand vor mir und grinste mich an.

„ _Los Shinru!"_

Ich hatte ein Schwert in der Hand und griff immer wieder an. Machte bewegliche Figuren und das alles in einer hohen Geschwindigkeit.

Ich brach zusammen.

„ _Gut gemacht. Du wirst immer stärker!" lobte mich der Junge, der älter war als ich._

„ _Danke." Sagte ich und ließ mein Schwert in die Scheide gleiten._

„ _Gehen wir nach Hause kleine Schwester." Sagt er und reichte mir lächelnd seine Hand._

Ich erwachte wie aus einem Traum. Ich stand da, leicht nach hinten gedreht und das Holzschwert hinter meiner Gestalt verborgen, wie als würde ich es aus der Scheide ziehen.

Was mach ich den gerade?

Was war das ? Was ist passiert? Wer war dieser Junge? War ich das Mädchen gewesen? Wann und Wo ist das passiert?

Takashi stand erstaunt vor mir.

Was ist das für eine Angriffspose? Was machte ich gerade?

Ich kapiere gar nichts mehr!

Ich riss mich zusammen, dachte nach. Nachdenken….

Ich konzentrierte mich überhaupt nicht mehr auf meinen Gegenüber und war nur noch körperlich anwesend.

Die Pose verschwand so schnell wie sie mir eingefallen war.

 **5\. Gespräche**

Als ich die junge Frau schon sah, wusste ich das sie das Kind war, das Herr Sagara gesucht hatte.

Ich hätte aber nie gedacht, das sie Ahnung in Schwertkampf hatte, in einem Stil der hier nicht unterrichtet wird.

Die ganzen Beleidigungen. Kein normales Mädchen, verhält sich so ruhig und gelassen, ohne sich zu wehren oder zu weinen.

Sie ist etwas Besonderes.

Ich lehnte mich gespannt an einen Pfeiler und schaute dem Kampf, zwischen Takashi und Kanshinru zu.

Kanshinru wich einfach aus, als ob sie den Angriff lächerlich fände. Dann erstarrte sie auf einmal. Das fand ich schon seltsam.

Als sie wieder erwachte und sich aus der Starre löste, stellte sie sich in eine völlig neue Kampfpose.

„ _Sie ist die Tochter eines verstorbenen Freundes, von mir."_

„ _Warum suchst du sie?"_

„ _Sie wurde meinem Freund weg genommen und verschwand. Wir haben Jahrelang gesucht und doch nichts gefunden. Schließlich starben er und seine Frau an einer unheilbaren Krankheit. Seit ihrem Tod versuche ich sie immer noch zu finden, ihren Bruder und ihren verstorbenen Eltern zu liebe."_

Dieses Gespräch mit Herr Sagara kam mir wieder in den Sinn.

Takashi kämpfte, wie auch im Training nicht besonders gut und berechenbar. Kanshinru, war scheinbar doch nicht so gut wie ich dachte, den sie wurde ständig getroffen und ging nicht in den Angriff über.

Ich meine es auch schon so bemerkenswert, was sie ohne trainieren sich selbst beigebracht hatte, aber am Anfang sah es so aus, als ob sie mehr Erfahrung mit gebracht hätte.

„Vater, wer ist dieses Mädchen?" fragte mich Chikuma.

Chikuma entging nie etwas, ihm muss das auch sofort aufgefallen sein.

„Sie heißt Kanshinru. Mehr weiß ich auch nicht über sie, Chikuma."

Chikuma gab sich damit zufrieden und schaute weiter zu.

Überrascht runzelte ich die Stirn, als Takashi, dem Mädchen auf den Kopf schlug und diese Ohnmächtig wurde.

 **6\. Nenn mich Shinru.**

Als ich wieder aufwachte, sah ich alles erst mal verschwommen.

„Endlich aufgewacht?"

Ich drehte den Kopf zur Seite.

Shikaku saß neben mir und grinste mich an.

„Wo bin ich? Was ist passiert?"

„Du bist im Gästezimmer bei uns zu Hause und Takashi hat dir heftig eins auf die Rübe gegeben, so dass du umgekippt bist."

„Mit einem Holzschwert?" fragte ich zweifelnd flüsternd.

„Mit was den sonst?" fragte er verwirrt zurück.

Mir war das irgendwie peinlich. Klar das das Shikaku nicht verstand, aber für mich, einen berufstätigen Samurai war das ziemlich demütigend gewesen.

Selbst dran schuld! Dachte ich zu mir. Aber eigentlich war es gut. So hielt mich Shikaku nicht für einen Schwertkämpferin.

„Da muss ich scheinbar noch ein bisschen üben, oder?" sagte ich mit Sägeblatt Stimme.

„Keine Sorge. Du wirst den bald besiegen, da bin ich mir absolut sicher."

Seine Art war speziell, aber irgendwie gefiel sie mir.

„Wie viel Uhr ist es eigentlich?"

„17 Uhr."

„WAS?" rief ich und sprang auf. In einer Stunde hatte ich einen Auftrag auszuführen!

„Ich muss los." Sagte ich schnell, auf Shikakus verwirrtes Gesicht hin.

„Okay." Sagte er.

Mein Kopf drehte sich noch, aber ich schaffte es ohne zu stolpern vom Grundstück zu marschieren.

Shikaku hatte mich begleitet.

„Vielen Dank."

„Für was?"

„Das ich mit machen durfte und für die Pflege."

„Naja, wenn du dich für das Duell bedanken willst bitte schön."

Zögernd fügte er noch etwas hinzu.

„Kommst du wieder?"

Ich konnte nicht nein sagen. Ich drehte mich um, winkte ihm zu und rief ihm hinter her.

„Spätestens im Baum!"

Er schaute erst überrascht, dann grinste er erfreut.

„Bis bald, Kanshinru."

„ _Nenn mich Shinru."_ rief ich ihm zu und lief um die nächste Ecke, holte mein Schwert vom Baum und sprintete zu Ikone.

 **7\. Warum kämpft du?**

„Wo warst du?" fragte Nagasaki aufgebracht. „Ikone erwartet dich."

Ich ging durch die Tür und sah schon meinen nächsten Auftraggeber auf mich warten.

„Eine Frau?" sagte der nur grimmig.

Ich nahm mich zusammen. Mein Geschäft, mein Job, mein Lohn. Alles andere war jetzt nebensächlich.

Die Abenteuer am Tag schob ich in eine Schublade und konzentrierte mich voll und ganz auf die Realität.

„Herr Kitagawa, darf ich vorstellen, dass ist Chigatana."

„SIE ist der legendäre Samurai, von dem man so viel auf der Straße hört?"

Ich setzte eine steinerne Mine auf.

„Wer hätte gedacht, das eine Frau es so weit bringt. Schön das, dass andere Geschlecht auch mal auf diesen Beruf kommt." schwafelte er mit listigen Augen.

Der Auftraggeber ist echt ein Schleimer!

„Der Auftrag. Ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag zeit." sagte ich forsch.

Herr Kitagawa verstummte und starrte mich einen Moment an, bis er den Blick, unter meinen harten Augen sinken ließ.

„Wenn du dich gut anstellst Mädchen, gebe ich euch mehr Aufträge."

Ikone horchte auf.

Ich legte die Hand drohend an den Griff meines Schwertes. Er blinzelte nur teuflisch und wurde schlagartig Todernst.

„Lass deine Wut an meinen Feinden aus."

„Wie lautet jetzt der Auftrag." fragte ich stattdessen und schaute Ikone an.

„Den ersten Sohn von Shin Takana töten. Keine weiteren Personen. Hast du verstanden Chigatana?"

Die Takana Familie war sehr bekannt und einflussreich. Das wird eine lange Nacht. Keine weiteren Personen zu töten, wird auch nicht einfach werden.

„Einverstanden."

Kurze Zeit später rannte ich lautlos in Richtung des Viertels der Reichen.

Kaum war ich angekommen, schlich ich mich durch die Seitengassen und Hinterhöfe, bis ich im Vorgarten der Familie Takana stand.

Das Haus war prächtig verziert und aus edlem Holz erbaut worden. Der Garten war schön, groß und harmonisch. Ich stieg die Treppenstufen herauf und stob die Tür ins Haus auf.

„Chigatana" ist eine Frau. Was für eine Überraschung." sagte ein Mann im Flur.

Durch die Dunkelheit konnte man weder ihn noch mich gut erkennen, aber man erkannte deutlich, das er ein Schwert bei sich trug.

„Shinichi Takana, richtig?"

„Ja, Chigatana."

„Du weißt bereits, was mein Auftrag ist."

„Ja."

„Warum bist du dann hier?"

„Wenn ich schon sterben muss, will ich meinen Mörder wenigstens kennen lernen."

Was für ein seltsamer Typ.

Wir gingen leise nach draußen um keinen zu wecken.

Wir stellte uns gegenüber auf.

„Du willst ein Duell?"

„Ja. Besser in einem Duell sterben, als aus dem Hinterhalt den Kopf abgeschlagen zu bekommen."

Ein ziemlich edler Mann, das muss man ihm lassen.

„Shinichi Takana. Kaikostyl"

„Chigatana. Zenshinstyl."

Wir rasten auf einander los. Schnell hatte ich erkannt, das er eine sehr gute Verteidigung hatte, aber schwach im Angriff war.

Das Klirren hallte von den Wänden des Hauses wider und brachte mit dem Vollmond eine unheimliche Atmosphäre zustande.

Wir ließen einen Moment von unserem gegenüber ab und starrten uns an.

„Warum kämpfst du?"

Kein Schwert brachte mich aus der Ruhe, kein Sturm brachte mich so zur Verwirrung wie diese Frage.

Noch nie, hatte ich über diese Frage nachgedacht.

„Die große Kämpferin weiß keine Antwort." sagte er.

Ich weiß nicht. Das wird kein Kampf auf Schwertbasis, das wird ein Wortgefecht.

„Kämpfst du für Freunde, Familie oder deine Liebe?" fragte er weiter.

In Gedanken antwortete ich immer mit nein.

„ **Für was oder wen kämpfst du,Chigatana ?** " Die Worte erschütterten mich ungemein.

Sie hallten noch in meinem Kopf, wie ein Echo.

Warum kämpfe ich?

Diese Frage sollte mich ab jetzt mein Leben lang beschäftigen.

Ich griff an. Teils weil ich verwirrt und verstört war, aber auch weil ich kein Wort mehr hören wollte.

„Ich kämpfe für mein Leben, für meine Familie, und du?" schleuderte er mir entgegen.

Für einen Moment, in diesem einem Moment dachte ich daran, ihn nicht zu töten, das erste mal das ich an so etwa dachte.

Meine Hand führte die scharfe Klinge durch seine Verteidigung und mitten in sein Herz.

Ich war noch nie so durcheinander gewesen, wie in diesem Augenblick.

Er sah mich an. Auge in Auge standen wir da.

Eine leichter Wind kam auf.

„Du bist kein Samurai." sagte er.

Ich horchte auf.

„Kämpfe gegen Kämpfe. Lebe für Frieden. Das hat mein Vater immer gesagt."

Ich war verstört und schon fast panisch. Was redet der da?

Der Mond kam hinter den Wolken hervor und wir standen im vollen Licht.

„Versündige dich nicht mit so einer sinnlosen Tat. " flüsterte er.

Ich zog erschrocken das Schwert aus dem Körper. Er kippte um.

„Wenn du dich nicht löst, musst du irgendwann gegen jemanden kämpfen der dir wichtig ist."

Sein Kopf kippte zur Seite und sein Herz hörte auf zu schlagen. Er war Tod.

Ich keuchte, schnaufte und war mit den Nerven vollkommen am Ende.

Unkontrolliert taumelte ich zum Tor, schob es auf und ging auf die menschenleere Straße zur nächsten Wasserquelle.

Das Blut des Mannes klebte und stank.

Panisch versuchte ich es weg zu wischen, aber es ging nicht ab. Das rote Lebenselixier wollte nicht von meiner Haut.

Mein Schwert triefte auch, genauso wie meine Kleidung.

Ich wusch mich eine Ewigkeit, bis ich mich einigermaßen sauber fühlte. Erschöpft und verstört lehnte ich mich an eine nahe Mauer.

Warum machte mir das so zu schaffen? So viele Leute hatten gebettelt das ich auf hören oder gehen soll, warum dieser Mann?  
Als es anfing zu dämmern, rappelte ich mich erschöpft auf.

Müde schleppte ich mich zu Ikone.

„Ikone wartet."

Nagasaki du kannst mich mal!

Im Raum angelangt ging es mir schon etwas besser.

„Was ist den mit dir passiert?" fragte er.

„Nichts." murmelte ich.

„Auftrag ausgeführt."

Herr Kitagawa stand einige Schritte entfernt.

„Gut gemacht Chigatana. Ich glaube, ich kann mich dazu bereit erklären euch mehr Aufträge zu geben."

Ikone lächelte gierig. Ich wusste genau das er gerade an Geld dachte.

„Wann kann ich den nächsten Auftrag entgegen nehmen?" fragte er höflich während er in die Tasche mit dem Bargeld starrte.

Herr Kitagawa lachte künstlich hoch.

„Dann wenn ich einen Kongruenten habe."

„Auf baldiges zusammenarbeiten." sagte Ikone zu Abschied, als Kitagawa ging.

Er grinste nur kalt.

Kaum war er weg, verschwand das Lächeln in seinem Gesicht.

„Du musst schneller und präziser arbeiten, Chigatana."

Ich schaute ihn nur kalt an, da ich weder die Lust noch die Nerven für eine Predigt hatte.

„Geh mir aus den Augen, du undankbares Ding!" knurrte er bei meinem Blick und warf mir ein Geldbündel zu.

Es war gerade so viel Geld, um eine gute Mahlzeit zu bekommen.

Frustriert ging ich nach draußen und schlängelte mich an dem höhnisch drein blickenden Nagasaki vorbei, zur Tür.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Chigatana." sagte er nur.

Als Antwort knallte ich die Tür zu.

Der Morgen hatte gerade erst Angefangen.

Leicht genervt ging ich zum Fluss, um dort meine Kleider richtig zu reinigen.

Als das getan war, war es schon nach Mittag.

Der Hunger trieb mich wieder in die Stadt, zu einem Lokal.

Hungrig setzte ich mich mit meiner Schüssel Ramen und dem Gläschen Sake auf die Mauer hinter dem Lokal.

Gemütlich ließ ich mir die Sonne auf den Körper scheinen.

Wenigstens ist es schön ruhig, dachte ich.

Warum kämpfst du?

Ich raufte mir die Haare, vor Ärger.

Warum geht mir das nicht mehr aus dem Kopf?

Warum kämpfst du Chigatana? Kämpfst du für Freunde oder die Familie?

Verdammt noch mal! Wütend knallt ich die Schüssel neben mir auf die Mauer.

Etwas entsetzt musste ich feststellen, das ich sie zerbrochen hatte.

Mist!

„Miss. Können sie die Schüssel bezahlen?"

Ich drehte mich um. Der Wirt stand vor mir. Ich lachte gequält.


End file.
